Daywalker's Love
by SexyNympho69xXx
Summary: Deacon Frost has finally found true love! There's just one problem: her ex won't let her go without a fight! Will Deacon and Lily's love survive? (rated for violence and language)
1. First Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blade (except the DVD and the soundtrack)! I do not own the characters from the movie! The only things I own are pictures of Stephen Dorff, and a few made up characters in this story (i.e.: Lily and Gunner)! Enjoy! R&R! This is my first so if it sucks, let me know how to improve for next time! LaTeR!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deacon had been sitting on a couch in the corner of Lust, one of his many night clubs, watching her all night. She had walked in with three other women a few hours earlier and he was instantly drawn to her. She had long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was sitting at the bar by herself staring at the shot of tequila in front of her while her friends were all out on the dance floor having fun.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down. The bartender immediately poured him a drink. "Hi." He said in his usual low tone.  
  
"Hi." She said, glancing up from her drink with an annoyed look on her face. Then she quickly downed her shot and started to walk away before he could say anything.  
  
This surprised him but he quickly shook it off and followed her to the coat check. "Leaving so soon?" He asked.  
  
"I have no reason to stay." She said.  
  
"Aren't you going to at least tell me your name?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked as her cell phone rang. She looked at the number, rolled her eyes, and looked back at Deacon.  
  
"Deacon." He said and extended his hand. "Deacon Frost."  
  
"Lily Mitchell." She said and took his hand.  
  
He gently kissed her hand and flashed her a smile. "Lily. That's a very beautiful name."  
  
Before she could say anything, her phone rang again. She gave an irritated sigh and looked at the number. "Bastard." She mumbled and shoved her phone in her pocket.  
  
Deacon raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to dance with me, Lily?" He asked, still holding her hand.  
  
She looked around the room in hesitation. "Sure." She said and nodded.  
  
He led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close. They danced for hours until she and her friends decided to leave. 


	2. Skeleton In The Closet

Lily had just stepped out of the shower when her phone rang. "Hello." She said when she answered, wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Daria, one of her friends from the club, asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Come to Lust with us again tonight."  
  
"Oh, I don't know." She sighed.  
  
"That hot guy you were dancing with all night might be there again tonight."  
  
The thought of seeing Deacon again immediately changed her mind. "Okay, I'll go. But I'm not staying long."  
  
"Good. See you at eight thirty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! See you then." Daria said and hung up before Lily could say another word.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later." Lily mumbled as she hung up the phone. Her thoughts quickly went to Deacon and a smile slowly came across her face. She walked towards her room to get dressed and pick the perfect outfit to wear to the club. Before she made it to her room, the phone rang again. She turned around and walked back over the phone. "Hello." She said, the smile still on her face.  
  
"Hey, baby." A man's voice said.  
  
Her smile quickly faded. "What do you want, Gunner?"  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your fiancé?"  
  
"You're not my fiancé, Gunner. We broke up."  
  
"Okay, you're still mad. How about I take you out to dinner and we can talk."  
  
"No, Gunner. I don't want to go to dinner with you because every time we get in a fight, you convince me to go somewhere with you and you end up saying something to make me feel bad about leaving you. Then when I come back, you do the same shit over and over again."  
  
"Fine, don't go with me. It doesn't matter 'cause you will be mine, forever, even if we have to do things the hard way." He said and hung up.  
  
She put the phone down with a shocked look on her face and got dressed. **************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
Deacon had decided that he would go back to Lust to see if Lily would come back. He was sitting on a couch with Quinn and Mercury in a corner when she walked in.  
  
"I don't see why you did just suck her dry last night, Deac." Quinn said.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like you to let them go like that." Mercury agreed.  
  
"Shh." Deacon said. "There she is."  
  
"She's hot, man. It's gonna be a shame to kill her." Quinn said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Deacon responded unconsciously as he stood up and walked over toward her.  
  
"Can I get a shot of tequila?" She asked the bartender. She slammed her shot and turned. She jumped when she saw Deacon standing in front of her. "Deacon. Hi."  
  
"Hi, Lily." He said and flashed his seductive smile. "You wanna dance?" He asked and extended his hand.  
  
"Yeah." She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. After about an hour, she stopped, out of breath. "I need to take a break."  
  
"How about a drink?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said. She led him toward the bar but stopped and turned around when she saw Gunner observing the club from the bar. "On second thought, it's getting kind of late and I have to get up early tomorrow to go to work."  
  
Deacon could smell her fear and looked toward the bar to see what had scared her so bad as she headed to the door.  
  
She had hoped Gunner didn't see her, but he did, and was now stealthily following her. She only lived three blocks away so she had walked to the club. She walked out of the club and headed down the street. Gunner stalked her until he was sure no one standing outside the club could see them then he grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley.  
  
"Let go of me!" She screamed as she fought to get free.  
  
He slammed her against a wall hard and pinned her against it by her throat. "I told you, you're mine. This would be so much easier for you if you'd just stop fighting me."  
  
She squirmed to try to break free from his grip before finally lifting her foot, kicking him in the groin. He moaned in pain and let go of her throat. She tried to run but he grabbed her by her hair. He slammed her against the wall again and punched her hard, splitting open her cheek below her left eye. She fell to the ground and he quickly pinned her down with her arms by her side so she couldn't hit him.  
  
He punched her again. "I'm gonna teach you never to leave me again!" He growled and punched her again. "You're mine, you bitch!" He said, continuing to punch her. He finally stopped after knocking her unconscious. He grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her up close to his face, "see what you made me do?" He said calmly. Then he stood up and reached down to pick her up but Deacon grabbed him from behind and threw him down the alley. He hit the wall of a building and landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Quinn, take her to the limo." Deacon said.  
  
Quinn picked her up and carried her to the limo waiting for them outside the club, followed closely by Mercury.  
  
Gunner stood up and threw a punch at Deacon's head. He dodged it and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a pile of trash. He fought to stand back up but by the time he was up, Deacon was already gone. 


	3. The Story Of The Daywalker

Deacon sat down on the bed beside her and gently touched her cheek, examining the cut below her eye. She flinched and sighed heavily and he pulled his hand back. When she stopped moving, he continued examining the cuts and bruises on her face.  
  
All of a sudden, she pushed his arm away and threw a random punch, connecting with his jaw. When she realized who she hit, her jaw dropped. "Deacon?" She said, confused. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my penthouse. I found you in an alley. Some guy was attacking you. My friend, Quinn, and I scared him off and brought you back here."  
  
"No. I have to go. I can't be here." She said. She sat up and quickly laid back down, holding her forehead.  
  
"You should rest for awhile. You've been through a lot."  
  
"No, Deacon. You don't understand. You're in danger as long as I stay here. He's very dangerous. He's going to find me and kill you if he finds you with me."  
  
"He doesn't know where we are and if he does find you, I've got tons of security guards spread out all over this building."  
  
"You don't get it. You don't know what he's capable of."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing my security can't handle."  
  
"Okay, you're gonna think I'm absolutely out of my mind when I tell you this, but, he's a vampire."  
  
"A vampire?"  
  
"See, I knew you were gonna think I'm crazy. Forget I even said it."  
  
"No, no, I don't think you're crazy. Tell me."  
  
"He's what normal vampires call a daywalker. He's one of only two existing daywalkers in the world. He's not like the other daywalker, though. He let his vampire side take over. He kills people. He drinks their blood. I hate the way he attacks people. He doesn't just kill them, he makes them suffer first. I found out about a serum the other daywalker uses to suppress his vampire side, so one day I found some of this.vampire serum in an herbalist shop and I poured it in Gunner's coffee every morning because I just couldn't put up with him constantly hitting me and I figured if I gave it to him, it would stop. I only had enough to last for a week and when it wore off, his thirst became stronger and he became more violent, especially toward me. He told me that if I would ever try to leave him, he would bite me. And if the bite didn't kill me, I would turn and he would force me to be with him forever."  
  
"Interesting." Deacon said in deep thought. "Very interesting." He snapped out of his thought and looked at Lily. "You must be hungry. You've been asleep since last night. You want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's up, man?" Quinn asked. "You kill her yet?"  
  
"No, you fucking idiot." Deacon said as he walked to the kitchen. "I'm not going to kill her."  
  
"What are you gonna do with her then?"  
  
"I'm gonna turn her."  
  
"Did she say anything about that guy? Did you find out what he is?"  
  
"He's a daywalker."  
  
"What do you mean he's a daywalker? I thought Blade was the only daywalker."  
  
"So did I." He started making a sandwich. "I should have known. I sensed it but I didn't pay attention to it." He walked back to the bedroom, stopping by the living room to talk to Mercury on the way. "Merc, go get her some clothes. Something.nice. She's not much bigger than you."  
  
"Yeah, except for in this area." Quinn said, holding his hands out in front of his chest, implying that Mercury had small breasts.  
  
She stood up and walked over to Deacon and Quinn. She narrowed her eyes at Quinn and swung her hand at his face, leaving four huge scratches across his cheek. "I'll see what I can do, Deac."  
  
"Bitch." Quinn said, wiping the blood off his face and looking towards the elevator then to Deacon.  
  
Deacon shrugged and flashed an amused smile before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him. "Sorry I took so long." He said as he handed Lily the sandwich then sat down in the chair in the corner.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm used to waiting." She said and started eating. 


	4. A Shocking Discovery

"No, stop, don't." Lily said in her sleep as she tossed and turned.  
  
Deacon, who was still sitting in the chair, watching her sleep for reasons beyond his comprehension, stood and walked over to the bed. He knelt down and whispered softly. "Lily, wake up."  
  
She jumped and opened her eyes. "Deacon." She said, breathing heavily. "It was Gunner. He found me and he came here to take me and you tried to stop him but-"  
  
"Calm down. It was just a bad dream. You're okay. You're safe with me." He said reassuringly. He sat on the bed beside her and she laid her head on his thigh. He gently stroked her shoulder as she drifted back to sleep. **************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
After she finally woke up, Deacon went out into the living room and she took shower. She put on a pair of jeans and a white button up blouse and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the clothes but when she saw her face for the first time since her fight with Gunner, she cringed and looked away briefly. She looked worse than she thought. The cut on her face went all the way across her cheek bone, she had a large bruise on her jaw, and she had about a dozen more cuts and bruises on her face. The worse was the finger prints on her neck where Gunner had held her up against the wall. When she was done examining her injuries, she shook her head and went out into the living room.  
  
Deacon looked up at her when she walked in, scanning her body. "You look.uh." He was speechless. He couldn't think of the words to describe how beautiful he thought she was.  
  
"You hate it."  
  
"No, no." He said as he stood up and walked over to her. "You're beautiful." He gently ran his hand down her cheek and leaned into her, gently pressing his lips against hers.  
  
The kiss slowly got more intense, their tongues intertwining, until her tongue brushed up against one of his fangs. She quickly pulled away from him, backing up slowly, shaking her head in disbelief. She bumped into Quinn, who was on his way into the room, and she turned around. She ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She sat in the corner by the bed and burst into tears. **************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
Deacon walked into the room and closed the door behind him. It had been three hours and he hoped she had calmed down enough for him to explain. "Lily."  
  
She looked up at him from her position on the floor. Her eyes were still red but she had stopped crying. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She said, hugging her knees into her chest.  
  
"No." He walked over to her slowly. "I never planned on killing you." He sat down in front of her.  
  
She pulled her knees up into her chest tighter as he reached out to touch her. "What were you going to do with me then?"  
  
He hesitated and then sighed heavily. "I was going to.turn you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your vampirism?"  
  
"I didn't want to scare you. I didn't know that Gunner was a vampire and I didn't want you to leave."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me after I told about Gunner?"  
  
"I wanted to give you time to get over him and get used to us."  
  
"Deacon, you should have told me. I wasn't going to leave you. I like it here. I like being around you. I would have let you turn me if you would have just told me from the beginning."  
  
"You're right. I should have told you. I'm sorry."  
  
She relaxed and leaned forward. She gently put her hand on his cheek. "I want to be here, with you. No matter what."  
  
"Now that you know, would you still be willing to let me turn you?"  
  
"Not now. I'm not ready to be one of you. When I'm ready, you'll know."  
  
He gently kissed her. "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. When her tongue brushed against his fang again, she just ignored it and continued to kiss him. 


	5. The Daywalker Comes

The next week went by perfectly. Deacon and Lily spent every minute they possibly could together. Lily felt safe with Deacon and was quickly adjusting to her new life. She had totally forgotten about Gunner until one night, she and Deacon were sitting out by the pool talking when Mercury came running out to them.  
  
"Deac, something's happening downstairs." She said.  
  
"What?" Deacon asked as he and Lily quickly stood up.  
  
Mercury looked at Lily.  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
Deacon turned around and looked at her.  
  
"It's Gunner."  
  
"He's not gonna get you, baby. I promise." He walked into the living room and picked up his headset. He held it up to his ear and before he could say anything, he heard someone say 'he's in the elevator. He's going up to the penthouse.' He dropped the headset as the elevator door opened. He grabbed Lily's hand and stood in front of her.  
  
Quinn came flying out of the elevator and landed hard on the floor. Then Gunner stepped out and walked toward Deacon and Lily, gazing angrily at Lily the whole time. Quinn stood up and Gunner punched him hard, knocking him back down, without breaking his piercing gaze away from Lily. Mercury grabbed as his walked past her and he turned to face her. She threw a punch at Gunner's head. He ducked to dodge it and threw a punch of his own, hitting her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain but quickly recovered. She then tried kicking him in the head several times but all her kicks were dodged or blocked. Gunner kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying back. She hit the wall hard and landed on ground, unconscious. Then Gunner stepped forward and was face-to-face with Deacon.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Deacon asked mockingly.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way. Lily, you little bitch, I'm gonna kill you."  
  
She let go of Deacon's hand and stepped back.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"Shut the fuck up! You're the fucker who stole her from me! If it wasn't for you, she'd be with me right now! I am NOT leaving this fucking building without her! Get the fuck out of the way NOW!"  
  
"You want her, take her. But you'll have to go through me first."  
  
"I can work with that."  
  
He threw a punch at Deacon's head. Deacon dodged the punch and delivered one of his own, hitting Gunner in his stomach. He stumbled back but was quickly on the attack again. The two vampires fought hard, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Gunner finally got the upper hand when he punched Deacon hard in his face then swept his feet, knocking him to the ground. He started kicked him in the ribs hard, causing him to spit blood. Lily looked away, unable to bare the sight of her lover being so brutally attacked. When Gunner thought that he did enough damage to keep Deacon down, he turned his sights on Lily. He started walking towards her and she backed out the door and stopped when she realized the only way to go is into the pool.  
  
He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close to him. "I'm really going to enjoy this." He hissed in her ear then licked the side of her face. He turned her head and leaned in to bite her.  
  
Before he could bite down, she kneed him in the groin. He pushed her away as he moaned in pain. She stumbled back and fell in the pool. She started to pull herself out of the pool and looked up in time to see Deacon punch him. As the two vampires struggled with each other, getting closer and closer to the edge of the seventeen story building, she quickly pulled herself out of the pool. When she turned to face them, Gunner pushed Deacon and he slipped off the side of the building.  
  
"DEACON!" She screamed in horror. Tears came to her eyes and, in anger, she came up behind Gunner and pushed him off the building. She looked over and saw Deacon barely holding on to the building. She reached down and grabbed his arm to help him climb back up on the ledge. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, grabbing his ribs. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay." She said and hugged him tightly. Then she looked over the side of the building and saw Gunner's lifeless body laying on top of a parked car. She knew that he wasn't dead but at least she was safe for a little while longer. 


	6. Eternal Love

"You know it's not over. You know he'll be back for me." Lily said. She and Deacon were cuddling on one of the couches in the living room, both still feeling the effects of their encounter with Gunner earlier that night.  
  
"I know, baby."  
  
"Deacon," She held his hand tight and looked into his eyes. "I wanna be ready for him next time."  
  
"What do you mean, 'ready'?"  
  
"I mean, I want." She sighed and looked away from him. "I want you to turn me."  
  
He gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until her eyes met his again. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "It's not just because of him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's because of you, too. Before, when I found out about you, you said that you wanted to turn me. I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted you to turn me."  
  
"I'll do it if you're really sure."  
  
"I'm sure." She said and kissed him.  
  
He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then he bit down on her neck. As he sucked her blood, she slowly went limp. When he was done, he picked her up and carried her to the room. He laid her on the bed and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered again and left the room. **************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
Lily woke up and looked around the room in a daze. She stood up and walked out into the living room where Deacon was sitting in a chair, facing the pool. The metal blinds were down and he was smoking a cigarette, staring at the blinds in deep thought. He was beginning to worry because he had not seen her or heard anything from her since he bit her. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up at her and she smiled at him. He stood up, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, and ran his fingers gently down her cheek. She kissed him passionately as he slid his hand down to her butt.  
  
"I'm thirsty, baby." She said.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Come on." He said. He took her hand and led her to the elevator. When they got in the elevator, he pushed the button for the next floor down, then pinned her against the wall and started kissing her.  
  
When the elevator stopped, the stepped out and Lily looked around. There were walk-in freezers built into the walls over the entire level. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He walked towards one of his familiars that was standing guard in front of one of the freezers. She shrugged her shoulders and followed him.  
  
"Hello, master." The familiar said. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
The familiar had been pissing him off for a while and he decided that it was time to get rid of him. "As a matter if fact, there is." He grabbed the familiar and bit down on his neck. Blood poured out onto the floor as he dropped his gun. Deacon stepped back and signaled for Lily to finish him off.  
  
She smiled evilly and stepped forward. She bit down on his neck and sucked the rest of his blood. She then dropped his lifeless body on the ground and smiled again. He smiled back at her and kissed her.  
  
They went back upstairs where Quinn was now sitting on one of the couches in the living room. "Hey, boss, where ya been?" He asked.  
  
"I was busy." Deacon said.  
  
"Ooh." Quinn smiled evilly and looked at Lily.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked away. He had quickly developed a habit of undressing her with his eyes when she came to them. She hated it when he did it and wished she could gouge his eyes out every time he did it. She went into the room and sat on the bed. She picked up a book that Mercury had given her and she started reading.  
  
When Deacon entered the room a few minutes later, she put the book on the nightstand beside the bed. He walked to the foot of the bed and slowly crawled over to her. They started kissing and she pushed him down onto his back on climbed on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his chest. She sat up and pulled off her shirt. He twisted around and pinned her down on the bed. He started kissing her neck and growled in pleasure. 


	7. New Strength

It had been three days since Deacon turned Lily and she had already adjusted to killing and not being able to go out in the sun. Though she rarely left the comfort of the penthouse in the two weeks she'd been there, until three days ago, she knew that if she wanted to leave and the sun was up, all she had to do was take one of Deacon's familiars with her for protection.  
  
She was sitting on the couch reading her book when Quinn walked in.  
  
"Hey, sexy mama." He said.  
  
She didn't look away from the book but she knew exactly what he was doing. He was staring at her, undressing her with his eyes. "Can I help you with something?" She finally asked.  
  
"Oh no, baby. I'm good. I'm really good." He grinned as she put her book down and slowly walked over to him. His eyes moved up her body and his grin grew bigger.  
  
"Do you like my body, Quinn?" She asked seductively. "My long legs?" She ran her fingers down his cheek. "My well-toned abs? My nice ass? My beautiful breasts?"  
  
"Yeah, baby." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"You want me, baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna touch my body?"  
  
Deacon was walking past the living room towards the bedroom and when he heard Lily's voice, he stopped to see what was going on.  
  
"Yeah." Quinn answered her.  
  
"Yeah, you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well, guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
She grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground. "I belong to Deacon. That means hands off. If you ever touch me, I will kill you. And if I ever catch you looking at me the wrong way, if I even think you're looking at me the wrong way, I'll cut your fucking dick off and I doubt that will grow back, got it?" She said angrily, digging her claws into his throat.  
  
"Got it." He choked out.  
  
"Good." She let go of his throat and he fell to the floor. She saw Deacon standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. She walked over to him and gently kissed him.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked her, looking at Quinn, who was getting up off the floor and holding his throat.  
  
"It was nothing. Quinn and I were just having a conversation. Right, Quinn?" She turned to look at him and he nodded. She looked back at Deacon and smiled. "See? Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Right. I want you to come with me to Lust tonight."  
  
"Okay." She headed to the bedroom, followed by Deacon.  
  
He took off his shirt and walked over to the closet and she went into the bathroom.  
  
"What were you two really doing?" He asked.  
  
"I told you, we were talking." She came out of the bathroom and stood behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, then you wanna tell me why you were holding him a half a foot off the floor?" He pulled a black button-up shirt out of the closet and walked over by the bed. "Was he messing with you again?" He was referring to the day after she found out about their vampirism. He had walked into the bedroom and found that Quinn had her pinned against the wall, trying to rip her clothes off in an attempt to have sex with her.  
  
She pulled a black, long-sleeve shirt out of the closet and tossed it over onto the bed. She then pulled a pair of black leather pants out of the closet and walked over to the bed. She started changing her clothes without responding to Deacon's question.  
  
"Lily. Did he say something to you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"He was doing that thing again." She said as she pulled her shirt down.  
  
"What thing? That staring thing?"  
  
"Yeah, and it really started to get on my nerves so I handled it."  
  
"Okay. I just want you to feel safe. If he or anybody else ever does anything to you, tell me."  
  
"Deacon, baby, I'm okay. Nobody here is going to hurt me. Don't worry." She gently kissed and they walked out into the living room where Quinn and Mercury were waiting for them. **************************************************************************** ********************************************  
At Lust, Deacon and Lily sat on a couch in a dark corner while Quinn and Mercury searched for their next victims.  
  
"Come with me." Deacon whispered into Lily's ear when he grew tired of sitting on the couch, watching the many pathetic humans in the club get lured into dancing with vampires, not knowing what was about to befall them. He stood up, taking Lily's hand and leading her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and they started moving to the beat of the music. "I've got a surprise for you." He whispered.  
  
As they were dancing, all the vampires on the floor raised their hands into the air and the DJ roared loudly. Then blood started pouring out of the water sprinklers and the screams of frightened humans and the growls and roars of excited vampires filled the air.  
  
Lily smiled in sheer joy, feeling the blood on her skin and hearing the terrified screams of the humans as they were being sucked dry. Her smile faded when a human, trying to escape from another vampire, ran into her. She gazed at him angrily as he begged her not to kill him. She grabbed him by the throat and sank her fangs into his neck. He screamed out in pain as she sucked his blood. She ripped her fangs from his neck and tossed him away forcefully and he landed in the middle of the dance floor. Dozens of vampires descended upon him, sucking his blood until he was no more. Lily licked her lips and kissed Deacon passionately. 


	8. Sacrificing For Love

Side note: The whole Quinn/Daria thing is just a coincidence. I did watch the show when it was on but the name thing has nothing to do with it. If you remember Daria's appearance in the second chapter, I was pressed for names and when I started writing this chapter, I realized what I did. Just letting you know. ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, this just arrived for Lily." One of Deacon's familiars said to him and handed him a letter.  
  
He looked at the letter and raised an eyebrow. The front of it read To Lily from Gunner. He unfolded the letter and started reading.  
  
"Hey, boss. What's up?" Quinn asked, walking into the living room.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Deacon asked without looking away from the letter.  
  
"I don't know. I think she said something about taking a shower. Why?"  
  
"Okay, we have to get rid of this before she sees it."  
  
Quinn looked confused but when he saw the names, he understood. "What's he want?"  
  
Deacon handed him the letter and he read it. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to destroy the letter and send some of my familiars and a couple other vampires to get her. If she finds out about this-"  
  
"Find out about what, Deacon?" Lily said.  
  
He looked past Quinn and saw her standing in the doorway. "Nothing, baby."  
  
Quinn turned around and, at the sight of Lily, hid the letter behind his back. "Hi, Lily.what's up?"  
  
"What's that you're hiding, Quinn?" She asked calmly.  
  
"What? Oh, this? Oh, it's.um.nothing. It's nothing." He responded nervously, mostly afraid of what Deacon might do to him if she got a hold of the letter.  
  
"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I read it." She started walking towards the two vampires.  
  
Deacon snatched the letter from Quinn and put it behind his back. "No. You can't."  
  
She walked up to him, getting so close to him, her lips were almost touching his.  
  
"And why, might I ask, are you so determined to not let me read it? If it's nothing, then there shouldn't be any reason for you to hide it." She said in almost a whisper. She knew the letter was hers and was determined to find out what it said.  
  
"It's just not important, that's all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She pressed her lips against his, diverting his attention from the letter. Then she reached around behind him and snatched the letter out of his hand. She quickly pulled away and turned her back to him as she started reading the letter out loud. "Lily, I have something you want. She's about five feet four inches tall, has brown hair, bites really hard, and puts up quite a fight for someone as small as her. If you ever want to see her alive again, you'll meet me in the alley behind your old office at midnight. We'll make a trade, you for her. If you don't show, I'll snap her like a twig. If you bring your boyfriend, she dies." She dropped heavily on the couch in shock. "Mother fucker." She let out an angry growl.  
  
"So what are you gonna do? You can't go after her." Deacon said.  
  
"The hell I can't. I'm going to get Daria back. I can't let him kill her.  
  
"You read the letter. He wants you. He's gonna kill you if you go. I'll send some of my familiars and a couple vampires to get her."  
  
"You read the letter, too. The only way to get her back is in exchange for me. And I've seen the work of your familiars and your vampires. I don't trust the life of my best friend in their hands. I've known her since seventh grade. I can't let her die without even trying to save her. She's always been there for me when I needed her and I've always been there for her and now's not gonna be any different. She's human. She can't protect herself from him."  
  
"You're not going."  
  
Without saying another word, she stood up and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"FUCK!" Deacon said and sat down on the couch. He lit a cigarette and tapped his fingers angrily on the arm of the couch. He loved Lily and the thought of her risking her life like this pissed him off. He didn't know what he would do without her. How would he go on if she was gone? After about an hour, he walked to the bedroom and peeked in. Lily was sitting in the chair in the corner, sleeping. He walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. Then he walked over and laid down on the bed. They had both been denying sleep since he turned her and they were tired. He laid watching her until he, too, drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Lily woke up with a jolt. She looked over at the clock on the night stand. "Shit." It was already eleven thirty. She jumped up out of the chair and quickly changed out of the sweat pants and t-shirt she was wearing into a pair of low-riding jeans, a black short-sleeve button-up shirt, and a black leather trench coat. She walked over beside the bed and leaned in close to her sleeping love. She kissed him on his forehead. "I love you." She whispered and gently ran her finger down his cheek. She left the room and head towards the elevator. She stopped by the living room and signaled for Quinn. "I want you to go with me to get Daria."  
  
"What about Deac?" Quinn asked.  
  
"He's asleep. He doesn't know I'm going. Are you gonna help me or not?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Come on."  
  
They got in the elevator and left without saying a word to anybody.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
"I thought I told you to come alone." Gunner said when Lily and Quinn appeared at the end of the alley.  
  
"You told me not bring Deacon. I brought Quinn to make sure Daria will be safe."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Let her go, Gunner. I'm here. This is what you wanted."  
  
"You come here first."  
  
"Same time."  
  
"Fine. But I've got men on the building. You try anything and you both die."  
  
She started walking towards him as she pulled off her coat. He let go of his grip on Daria's hair and she walked toward Lily.  
  
"Quinn's gonna take you somewhere safe." She said and handed Daria her coat.  
  
When she reached Quinn, he grabbed her and took her back to the penthouse.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
When they got to the penthouse, Deacon was pacing the living room, smoking a cigarette. He looked past them and a look of deep sadness crossed his face when he didn't see his love. "Where is she?"  
  
Quinn looked down at the floor and didn't say a word.  
  
"Is she.dead?"  
  
"No. I don't think.I hope.she wasn't when we left her."  
  
"You knew she was with him and you left her?"  
  
"She told me to. She said she wanted me to bring her back and make sure she was safe and not to worry about her."  
  
"FUCK!" He barked angrily. "Find her! I want her back before dawn! I don't care what you do! I don't care who dies! Just find her!" He lit another cigarette and sat down on the couch.  
  
As Quinn turned to leave, the elevator door opened and a familiar stepped out with Lily in his arms. He walked into the living room and put her down on the floor and Deacon was quickly by her side. "I found her outside, master."  
  
"Lily. Lily, baby, open your eyes. Look at me." Deacon said softly. He lifted her up so her head was resting on his chest. He looked over her body in horror. She had a silver stake in her left shoulder that went all the way through and was protruding out of her back, she had tow exit wounds from bullets in her stomach, and several large cuts all over her body.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Deacon. The sight of his face made her smile weakly.  
  
"Quinn, go to the fridge. Get some blood. Hurry." He said. "Lily, the stake in your shoulder, I have to pull it out, okay?"  
  
She nodded and braced herself for the excruciating pain about to befall her. She screamed out in pain as Deacon pulled the stake from her and tossed it aside.  
  
Quinn came back with a glass full of blood and handed it to Deacon.  
  
"Lily, listen to me. You have to drink this." Deacon said. He held the glass up to her lips and she slowly drank.  
  
Up until this point, Daria was confused about what was going on. "She like him, isn't she? She's like Gunner." Deacon and Quinn looked at her. "What did you do to her?" She started backing away and bumped into Mercury, who was entering the room.  
  
"Who's this?" She looked Daria up and down, licking her lips, then she looked over to Deacon and Lily. "And what the fuck happened to her?" A faint sound of concern was in her voice as she spoke.  
  
Deacon looked back down at Lily, who was now unconscious, without saying a word.  
  
"This is not happening. This isn't real. It's just a dream. Yeah, that's it, it's just a dream. I'm just traumatized by Lily's disappearance. Come on, Daria, snap out of it. She's dead. It's been two and a half weeks already." Daria babbled on aimlessly.  
  
Mercury rolled her eyes in annoyance and punched her hard, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Deacon picked up Lily and headed to the bedroom. "Quinn, bring her."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Deacon stood in the doorway, smoking a cigarette, watching the two women sleep peacefully in his bed. "Quinn."  
  
Quinn came out into the hallway from the living room. "Yeah, Deac?"  
  
"How long they been out?"  
  
"About twelve hours."  
  
Deacon walked into the room and sat on the bed beside his love. He was beginning to worry about both women because they had been out for so long but he was more concerned about Lily because of all the injuries she had sustained and the amount of blood loss. "What the hell did that bastard do to you, Lily?" He whispered, more to himself than to her.  
  
She breathed deeply, stretched like a cat, flinching when pain shot down her left arm, and opened her eyes. When she saw Deacon sitting beside her, she smiled weakly and reached up and touched his face. "I love." She said softly as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
He gently kissed her hand and smiled back at her. Then he pulled the collar on her shirt down and looked at the hole he pulled the stake out of. It had started to regenerate but it still looked really bad. "What happened?"  
  
"He tried to kill me. He'd been planning to kill me the whole time. But I wouldn't let him. I ran. After Quinn left, he grabbed me and we started fighting. Then he pulled the stake out and ran it through my shoulder. I ran up the fire escape and his people started shooting at me. I got hit and fell off the building. I landed on a car then got up and ran before they could get to me."  
  
Deacon looked at her in amazement. How could she go through all that and still manage to make it back to the penthouse without being caught? He leaned in and kissed her gently.  
  
She smiled at him then looked over at Daria, who was still out from Mercury's hit. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was a little freaked out by the whole situation and Mercury calmed her down."  
  
"What do you mean 'calmed her down'?"  
  
"She hit her."  
  
"She hit her?"  
  
"Yeah. She needed the rest. She looked like she'd been through hell."  
  
"How long has she been out?"  
  
"About twelve hours now."  
  
"Twelve hours? You're sure she's okay?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
She gazed at Daria and raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'm hungry."  
  
"I'll go get you something." He started to get up but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, no. I can get it." She slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, followed closely by Deacon. She pulled a container of blood out of the refrigerator, poured it into a glass, and started drinking.  
  
Deacon went into the living room, where Quinn and Mercury were feeding on a couple of girls. "Quinn, Merc, listen up."  
  
They dropped the lifeless bodies and looked up at him.  
  
"I want you to find Gunner and bring him to me. I'm gonna make sure he never bothers me and Lily again."  
  
Daria came staggering into the living room, rubbing her face tiredly. She looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Lily?" She asked Deacon.  
  
"I'm right here." Lily said, walking up behind her.  
  
"Lily." She hugged her tightly.  
  
Lily flinched in pain but hugged her back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. But.you disappeared two weeks ago. What happened?"  
  
"I found Deacon. I found my home."  
  
"Why didn't you call? I thought you were dead."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I would have come to you but I had to make sure Gunner didn't come after you or use you as bait. Apparently that didn't work."  
  
"And now you're like him."  
  
"No. I'm not like him. He's scum. He's nothing. IJ let Deacon turn me so I could be with him and protect myself from Gunner."  
  
They walked over and sat down on the couch. Deacon sat down beside Lily, put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on her cheek. Mercury stood watching Daria's every move.  
  
"Is she gonna bite me or something?" Daria asked.  
  
"Not unless you want me to, honey." Mercury responded.  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Daria and Lily talked for hours about what happened over the past two weeks and about how Lily ended up being with Deacon and being turned.  
  
It was just past sundown and the elevator door opened. Gunner stepped out and everyone jumped from their respective seats. He reached in his coat and pulled out two guns.  
  
"DOWN!" Deacon yelled and grabbed Lily. He pulled her down out of the line of fire. As they were going down, he got hit three times. He laid on top of her, protecting her from the spray of bullets and the shattering glass. When the firing stopped, he got up and looked over at Quinn, Mercury, and Daria. Mercury and Quinn both had jumped to cover Daria and were now helping her up. Deacon reached down to help Lily up and pain shot down his back. He realized the pain was from the bullet wounds in his back but he fought the pain and pulled Lily to her feet.  
  
As he was pulling her up, Gunner grabbed him and drove a silver stake down through his shoulder past his collar bone. He roared out in pain and Gunner put a gun to his head.  
  
"Deacon." A look of fear crossed Lily's face but it quickly turned to anger. "Let him go Gunner."  
  
"Come with me quietly and he'll live."  
  
Quinn started to go after him but he cocked the gun and pressed it against the side of Deacon's head. "You don't wanna do that. This is silver. He'll turn to dust before his hits the floor."  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you. Just let him go." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, no. I can handle him." Deacon said.  
  
"Deacon, he's gonna kill you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Shut up!" Gunner yelled. "Are you going or is lover boy here gonna die?"  
  
"I'll go." She walked over to him slowly.  
  
He pushed Deacon away and grabbed her, pressing the gun up against the side of her head. "You try to follow us, she dies." He started pulling her towards the door but stopped. He aimed the gun at Daria's chest and pulled the trigger.  
  
"NOOOO!" Lily screamed as he pulled her out the door. 


	9. Searching For Love

"Daria. Can you hear me?" Mercury said. "Daria, look, I can save you but you have let me."  
  
Daria nodded her head weakly. She knew what Mercury wanted to do. She was going to turn her. It was the only way to save her life.  
  
"I want you to find where they went." Deacon said to Quinn as he pulled the stake out of his shoulder. He bit down hard on his lip to keep from screaming out in pain. He tossed the stake aside and finished his statement. "Follow their scent. Tell me where they are. Tell me how many people he has working for him. How many vampires, how many humans. Everything. Go." As Quinn rushed out of the penthouse, Deacon went into the kitchen and got some blood then went back out into the living room. "How is she?"  
  
"I think she's gonna make it. I don't know yet. I might have been too late." Mercury said.  
  
"Take her in my room. Put her on my bed. If she's not up in three hours, check on her."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
"You killed her! Why'd you kill her? You fucker! I hate you!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Shut up." Gunner said. He pushed her down the stairs of an abandon building.  
  
"Why? Why'd you kill her?"  
  
"I told you not to do anything stupid. You brought it on yourself."  
  
"I'll kill you. I swear to God. You fucker. I hate you!"  
  
He closed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Quinn followed their scent all the way to the building. He hid on top of the building across the street and surveyed it. He could tell the vampires from the humans from where he was. He tried to figure out all the places Lily could possibly be. He tried to figure how many exits there were. He found out everything he could from his secluded location. Then he went back to Deacon as quickly as he could.  
  
"What did you find out?" Deacon asked when he walked in the door.  
  
"They're in an abandon building on 6th and Main. He's got six guards outside. 2 vampires, 4 humans. There are only two entrances. The front and the back. He's got more guards inside but I don't know how many."  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No. But I figure that wherever she is, there are a lot of guards and there are a lot of guards around him, too."  
  
"Fine. You have until tomorrow at sundown to get a team ready to go. We're going and getting her back. I want 50 men, the more vampires the better. Get guns, swords, stakes, everything."  
  
"You got it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter's so short. It's almost the end and I had to get to the point. 


	10. Fighting For Love

The next night, Deacon, Quinn, and the 50 guards went to building. They sneaked up behind the guards behind the door and killed them with no problem. They went into the building and spread out. Deacon and Quinn went downstairs to the basement and the other men searched the other floors. As Deacon and Quinn were searching the basement, gun shots rang out throughout the building. The guards in the basement headed up the stairs to find out what was happening when they saw Deacon and Quinn. They quickly shot the two guards and they turned to dust.  
  
At the sound of the gunshots, Lily stood up and walked over to the door. She pressed her ear up against it to see if she could hear anything. She heard someone trying to open the door.  
  
"Fuck. It's locked." Deacon's voice came from outside.  
  
"Deacon?" She said.  
  
"Lily? Lily, baby, stand back. We're gonna get you out."  
  
She did as she was told and the door came flying off the hinges. Quinn stepped in the room and Deacon stepped in after him. She ran to Deacon and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." He said. They all ran up the stairs and were stopped by three guards at the bottom of the stairs. Deacon lifted his gun and pulled the trigger but the clip was empty. "Fuck."  
  
"Haha." One of the guards laughed.  
  
Then three gun shots rang out and the guards turned to dust.  
  
"Daria?" Lily said, surprised.  
  
Daria was standing at the top of the stairs with a gun in her hand.  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"Mercury saved me. She turned me."  
  
Mercury walked up and kissed Daria.  
  
Lily raised and eyebrow then ran up the stairs, followed closely by Deacon and Quinn.  
  
They headed to the door but were stopped by Gunner and five guards in the lobby. He signaled and the guards attacked.  
  
One of them threw a punch at Lily. She dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and she kicked him in the face. He swept her feet and she fell to the ground. He pinned her down and started punching her in the face.  
  
Deacon dodged a kick to the head and punched the guard in the face. They started going punch-for-punch.  
  
Quinn stopped the guard coming after him with a boot to the face. The guard grabbed his face and Quinn kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and hitting a wall.  
  
Daria dodged a punch by doing a back flip. The guard came after her again and she did another back flip, kicking him in the face.  
  
Mercury ducked three kicks and started delivering punches to the stomach of the guard.  
  
Lily flipped the guard off of her. He went up over her head and landed on his back. She jumped up and he tried to sweep her feet again. She jumped up to dodge it, kicking him in the face on the way down. "Deacon!" Deacon punched the guard in the face and looked over at her. She signaled for the silver stake he had strapped to his side. He pulled the stake out of the strap and tossed it to her. She caught it and spun it around in the air then rammed it through the guard's heart. He crumbled to the ground, turning to ash.  
  
Quinn picked up the guard and threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and landed on the ground. Before he could get up, Quinn was upon him with his own gun pointed at his chest. He pulled the trigger and the guard turned to ash.  
  
Mercury punched the guard one more time, hard, sending him flying backwards. He slid to a stop and jumped to his feet. Before he could regain his composure, Mercury had a gun pointed at his head. He locked eyes with her and she pulled the trigger. He, too, turned to ash.  
  
Daria swept her guard's feet, knocking him to the ground. She went to pin him down but he kicked her, sending her stumbling back. He jumped up and went to hit her. She unsheathed the sword she had strapped to her side, swung it around her head, then brought it down in front of her and spun around, cutting the guards head of. She watched it turn to ash as it fell to the ground.  
  
Deacon delivered a series of punches to his guard before pulling out another stake and holding it up, running it through the guard's heart and he charged at him.  
  
The five vampires regrouped to face Gunner.  
  
He laughed in amusement and faced them. "Nice. Too bad you guys don't work for me."  
  
"Shut up, Gunner. I've put up with your shit for too long. It's time for payback." Lily said.  
  
"Oh, really? And what is a puny little she vampire like you gonna do?"  
  
"You wanna find out?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
They charged at each other and started throwing punches and kicks furiously. Lily kicked him hard in the stomach and he punched her in her face. She stumbled back and he kicked her in the chest.  
  
"Haha, is that all you've got?" Gunner said.  
  
Deacon started to go after him but Lily stopped him. "No, Deacon. I got it." She regained her composure and went into a fighting stance. "Come on." She said, motioning for him to come at her.  
  
He charged at her and she dodged him. He turned to face him and threw a punch at her head. She dodged it and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain but quickly shook it off. He looked at her and grinned evilly then started punching her. He punched her repeatedly in her stomach and face. She fell to the floor and he picked up a sword off the floor. He stood over her with the sword raised above her. Deacon tried to go after him but Quinn held him back.  
  
"How ironic. You swore that you would see me dead for killing Daria, yet, it seems, that's not going to happen. How sad." Gunner said.  
  
"I never break my promises." Lily said then swung her legs around, knocking him down and forcing him to fall to the ground. She jumped up and grabbed the sword. She pressed the very tip of it against his chest and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Lily, I love you. Please. Don't." He pleaded with her.  
  
She pressed the sword down, driving it through his heart. "You brought this on yourself." She said as he turned to ash. She dropped to sword and walked over to Deacon. She hugged him tightly. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Hey, I hate to break up this little love fest but we've got fifteen minutes till dawn." Quinn said.  
  
"Shut up, Quinn." Mercury said and started kissing Daria.  
  
"Let's go home." Deacon said to Lily and kissed her again.  
  
The End 


End file.
